That House
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Kagome took a bottle of water out of her book bag and took off the cap before pouring it all over the floor and throwing her swans into it. Everyone turned to her and she yelled "SWAN LAKE!" The teacher looked at the board where she saw swan lake


**Chapter One **

**His Return**

Kagome walked through the school hallway and a passing student glared at her and said "Lesbo." Kagome just ignored them and continued walking. People needed to stop being shallow idiots and get over it. So what if her and Sango became more than friends? They shouldn't care since they have nothing to do with it. You'd think they'd get used to it after two years. (_**AN: don't worry this is an inukag fic i just wanted this twist so it will be harder for him to get her**_) She walked up to her locker and saw Sango leaning against it waiting.

Sango was wearing a tight black tank top that showed off her belly button peircing with plaid short shorts and plaid flip flops, her hair was in it's usual high ponytail. She smiled at Kagome and Kagome returned it. Sango has dark brown hair that reaches her waist with tan colored eyes and tanned skin. Kagome has black hair with electric blue streaks that showed off her blue eyes that held a bit of silver. Her hair was short and somewhat choppy. (_**AN: like saya from blood plus or haruhi from ouran high school host club**_) She was wearing a white form fitted tank top that showed off her peirced belly button as well and porcelain skin with black boy shorts and checkered flip flops.

When she reached her locker she and Sango shared a kiss before she put away her afternoon books and got out her morning ones. The guys would always stop and watch when they showed affection since they thought it was "hot." The girls only cut them down about being the way they are because their jealous. Both girls have perfect hourglass figures and the other girls' boyfriends want them even if it's only to have a threesome, which of course they refuse.

They intertwined their fingers and walked to class. They took their seats next to each other and started talking about random things ignoring the people around them. The teacher came in and demanded their attention. When she finally got it she said "Alright class we have a handful of new students and you have been randomly selected as to who will escort them. Come on in kids." A group of kids their age and older walked in and stood in front.

One boy had black hair that reached his waist kept in a low ponytail and violet eyes. He was wearing a red muscle shirt with skater shorts and vans. Next to him was a girl with black hair that reached her hips that was in a high ponytail held there by a white ribbon with cold dark brown eyes. She was wearing a red halter that showed off a slutty amount of her stomach and cleavage with a frilly white mini skirt and white flip flops. She had on too much make- up and was clinging to the violet eyed boy's arm.

Next was a boy with black hair in a rat tail and midnight blue eyes. He was wearing a purple tank top and black basketball shorts. He had a girl next to him with dirty blonde hair that reached past her butt held in a braid with warm brown eyes. She was wearing a white skirt that reached her knees with a light pink tank top and white ballet flats. She was wearing very light make- up. Next was a girl with red hair in high pigtails with emerald green eyes and slight freckles. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with white leggings underneath, white ballet flats, and a white spaghetti strap shirt. She had on eye liner and that's it.

Holding her hand was a boy with black hair as long as Sango's in a high ponytail with sky blue eyes wearing a brown wife beater with khaki shorts and vans. Next was a boy who looked identical to the violet eyed one except he had long hair and his eyes were brown. He was wearing a white wife beater with jean shorts and white nike's. A girl stood extremely close to him and was smiling. She had black hair that reached about mid- back with brown streaks and midnight blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top with her name written in orange cursive on it and a frilly orange skirt that reached a little past mid- thigh and orange flip flops.

The teacher pointed to them in order from the group's right to their left. "Inuyasha Kogane, Kikyou Gaishou, Miroku Bashou, Amai Hiromi, Ayame Naito, Kouga Kurai, Sesshoumaru Kogane, and Rin Bashou. I hope you will be kind to them. Now for the escorts! Rin shall be escorted by Aiko, Sesshoumaru shall be escorted by Kagura, Kouga shall be escorted by Kyou, Ayame will be escorted by Kimiko, Amai shall be escorted by Kanna, Miroku shall be escorted by Sango, Kikyou shall be escorted by Naraku, and finally Inuyasha shall be escorted by Kagome."

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other briefly letting their worry be known and Sango tightened her grip on Kagome's hand. The students just stood there not knowing who their escorts were. The teacher glared and said "If you are an escort stand up and state your name." The escorts groaned in annoyance but the teacher threatened to give them all detention so they gradually stood.

A girl with light brown hair and black eyes wearing jean short shorts and a peach tank top stood and said "I am Aiko so get your butt over here Rin." Rin kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek before running over to the girl and taking a seat beside her.Next a girl with black hair in a bun and red eyes wearing a blue t- shirt and jean shorts stood and said "Kagura." Sesshoumaru merely walked over and sat beside her.

Then a boy with shaggy orange hair and brown eyes stood and said "Kyou, now get your ass in this seat Kouga." Kouga glared but went and sat, but not without a kiss from Ayame. Next to stand was a girl with black hair in a braid- bun and brown eyes and she said "Kimiko, now come on Ayame." Ayame took her seat and watched as a girl with black hair and black eyes wearing a white dress stood and said "Kanna." Everyone got the chills especially Amai but she went and sat anyways, but of course she kissed Miroku first.

Then Sango leaned back in her seat with her feet on the table and tried to balance a pencil on her nose and crossed her eyes to look at it. Kagome giggled and the teacher glared before saying "Miss. Sango stop the nonsense and introduce yourself." Sango flicked her gaze to the teacher briefly before returning it to the pencil and somehow managed to keep it balanced while saying "No can do teach." The teacher glared and said "Why not?" Sango ignored her and said "Working on a world record here."

Kagome giggled again but this time loud enough for the teacher to hear. She glared at Kagome and said "Do you find something funny Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head and the teacher hardened her glared and said "What?" Kagome looked over and Sango and saw her sticking her tongue out at the teacher and Kagome giggled again before saying "Sango."

The teacher let out an irritated sigh and said "Well Miroku and Inuyasha I believe you know who your escorts are now. Also ignore their behavior they act like this everyday but somehow have the highest grades out of everyone in their age bracket and even close to the highest grades in the next age bracket. It's really quite amazing, they don't pay attention at all just act like idiots yet do fabulously."

Kagome glared while Sango attempted to glared over her pencil which just made her look stupid causing Kagome to laugh again. The teacher smacked herself in the head and said "_Why me_?" This caused the students to laugh quietly. Then she sighed and said "Naraku just introduce yourself so we can get started." A boy with long scraggly black hair and red eyes stood and said "Kikyou, come." Kikyou nodded and ran over to him and sat in her seat while Inuyasha watched dumbfounded as well as Miroku. Then they felt something smack them in the face and looked down to see two crumpled up pieces of paper and opened them and one said 'Sit' and the other said 'DOWN!'

They looked to see Kagome with her head turned whistling and noticed her flick her gaze to them before quickly moving it and whistling faster. Inuyasha sighed and Miroku chuckled before they took their seats. The first thing they noticed is how Sango and Kagome were holding hands and Miroku thought '_Score!_ _Hot lesbians equals sexy lesbian sex for Miroku!_' Inuyasha thought ' _Great now I have to listen to Miroku go on and on about how hot lesbians are._' Meanwhile Kagome was drawing a manga and Sango was still working on her "world record."

Eventually Kagome finished her manga and slammed her pencil down onto the table loudly causing the teacher to jump and stop mid sentence. This sudden noise also caused Sango to jump but she fell backwards onto the floor and _still _managed to keep that damn pencil on her nose. She slowly got up and back in her seat while the other students laughed and got back in position and continued to balance her pencil. Inuyasha was thinking ' _The teacher definitely was right about them acting like idiots._' Miroku on the other hand just thought Sango was hotter because when she fell he caught sight of her breasts.

Kagome made over a hundred little origami swans and Inuyasha looked at her oddly and Miroku watched with curiousity but Sango was to absorbed in her pencil. Kagome took a bottle of water out of her book bag and took off the cap before pouring it all over the floor and throwing her swans into it. Everyone turned to her and she yelled "**SWAN LAKE**!" The teacher looked at the board where she saw swan lake under the list of plays they would be reading then back at Kagome and her little project.

The teacher sighed and said "Kagome why must you be difficult?" Kagome looked deep in thought before saying "I believe I behave in such an inappropriate manner to match the lack of enthusiasm in which you educate." The teacher gaped at her before saying "Why can't you show your educated half all the time!?" Kagome again looked deep in thought and replied "Then my life would become just as dull and uneventful as yours."

The teacher sighed and said "Also why must you cut me down while you are letting people see how smart you are?" Kagome just looked at her with a smirk and said " It is fun, you know something your life lacks." The teacher sighed and said "If you think you are so smart come up here and teach the class something in a fun way." Kagome smirked and said "Sure thing teach." Then she walked to the front of the room and said "Who here can explain Romeo and Juliet?" No one responded and Kagome said "Okay it's about a dude and a chick that love each other but can't be together because their families are total asses. Then Romeo was a dumbass and took poison in order to kill himself then Juliet followed him. The end."

The class nodded in understanding and the teacher looked apalled. Then Kagome said " Ayame." Said girl jumped and said "Yes?" Kagome smiled and said "Explain the play." Ayame nodded and said "It's about a couple that fell in love but their feuding families wouldn't allow them to be together. In the end it led to their tragic deaths." Kagome clapped and the teacher looked thoroughly impressed. Kagome turned to her and said "There you go teach. I taught them something my own way. Congradulations on making yourself look like a major baka."

The class erupted in cheers, hey they may not like her sexual orientation but it doesn't mean she isn't entertaining. She took a few deep bows and said "No homework for a month!" The class cheered louder and she laughed before walking back to her seat. When she got there Sango managed to say "Good job chika." Kagome just giggled and watched as she continued working on balancing the pencil.

The rest of the day went by the same and at the end of the day right when they walked out of the school the pencil fell from Sango's nose. Everything got silent and people turned to stare. Kagome watched as Sango dropped to her knees in the grass and said "Noooooooo! My world record!" Kagome just giggled and said "Come on, you're making a scene." Sango pouted but got up and followed her anyways. They continued walking for about five minutes before Sango headed towards their house and Kagome veered off towards the abandoned house she always felt a connection too.

Neither of them could figure out, for the life of them, why though. They always figured it had to do with Kagome's past since Kagome lost every bit of memory she had from before she was twelve years old. Sango had moved there not long after whatever caused her memory loss happened. Kagome's mom said anyone that had anything to do with it had their memory erased just like Kagome's except one boy. She wouldn't tell them who though.

When Kagome and Sango decided to become more than friends Kagome's mother said that she wouldn't allow Kagome to live with her. She would make sure she had enough money to support herself but she wouldn't let her live with her. Kagome made the decision to stay with Sango instead of her family and they moved to Kyoto while she stayed in Tokyo. The only family member that bothers with visiting her is her younger brother Souta.

When she got there she saw Inuyasha heading inside. She snuck inside and followed him. She saw him go into the room she always felt the strongest connection to and lay on the couch. He seemed to know where he was. Then it clicked, he may be the boy who knows everything about her past. She watched as his breathing evened out before going home and straight to bed.

**_AN:Sooooooooooooooo...what do you think?it would have been longer and had more detail but i have to do a whole chapter of notes for history that are due tomorrow, ja ne!_**


End file.
